1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lubricant compositions, and more particularly to improved lubricant compositions, such as oils and greases, suitable for use as lubricants for metals which normally exhibit fatigue in the course of performing their functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has long recognized the phenomenon of "metal-fatigue", which, essentially, involves metal deterioration due to the application of cyclic stresses in undergoing use, as, for example, in rolling contact bearings. In order to induce anti-fatigue properties to the lubricating medium, and particularly where the lubricant is, to some extent, water-contaminated, various additives have heretofore been suggested as anti-fatigue agents. Such additives have not, however, been found sufficiently sucessful to justify extensive commercial use as lubricant additives.